Real Heroes
by Kyodon
Summary: A Heroes job is to fight villains and save lives. However, some go above that. They inspire people. Instill hope in the hearts of others. They do good things even if they don't get paid for it. They don't just fight villains they fight anything that fills people hearts with disappear. Whether it be fear, sadness, or hunger these heroes will stand against it. These are Real Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching Man of steel was...frustrating. When I bought a ticket to see that movie I wanted to see Superman. The person that stood for truth justice and the American way. A man who literally had hope plastered on his chest. A person who cares for everyone and goes above and beyond to save as many people as possible.  
**

**Instead, I saw a movie about someone who wasn't really sure what he was doing and didn't care at all about collateral damage.  
**

**I understand that the superman from the comics or from the original movies or from the T.V. show would be unrealistic. **

**But If I wanted depressing realism than I would go outside. **

**So I thought I would write about what heroes really are. Not whiny people trying to kill each other constantly getting into fights with their own allies. **

**But people who inspire hope and happiness in others. Who protect the innocent and defeat those who wish to harm them.**

**So What better way to convey truth justice and the American way than with Japanese superheroes! Lol. It's more about truth and justice and doing what's right.  
**

**Also, remember this is when they are all pro heroes. So they are way stronger and have more gear than they do at the point of me writing this.  
**

On the top of a building late at night stood a girl no older than fifteen.

She stood at the ledge of the building with tears rolling down her face.

On her back were two stubs that poked out of her uniform. She looked at these stubs remorsefully before looking back over the ledge.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and using all her courage she jumped.

But she did not fall.

She opened her eyes to find that she was floating. Stuck in mid-air.

"Hey."

She moved her head to see that behind her was the pro-hero Uravity.

"You don't need to do this," Uravity said grabbing the girls leg and pulling her back onto the building. "Release." 

The girl stopped floating and her sobbing increased.

Uravity walked over to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder, being careful not to touch her with her fingertips. 

The two just stayed there for a while the girl cried.

Eventually, the sobbing slowed and Uravity decided to speak. "What's your name?" 

"I-Its Mayotta. Mayotta To-Kowai." The girl sniffles.

"Can I call you Kowai?" Uravity asked.

The girl nodded.

"Well, Kowai. Why did you want to jump off the roof?" Uravity asked. "It's ok to tell me. I won't judge you. I promise." 

The girl was quiet for a moment. Looking down at her knees and then back at the stubs on her back. "I-I...My quirk was that I had wings. Big beautiful wings. B-but one day...there was a villain attack and-and the building I was in collapsed and the rubble crush my wings. They had to be removed! People started calling me the fallen angel! My friends left me they-they said I worse than quirkless with these two useless stumps! I-I...I Just wanted to fly again! Even if it was only for a little while!" 

Kowai started sobbing again and Uravity looked at her with a sad expression.

For a minute nothing happened but then suddenly Uravity touched her forehead, making her float. 

This shocked the girl out of her sobbing. "Wha-"

Uravity grabbed her by the arm and ran for the edge of the building.

She jumped in the air, off the building and just before she started falling she tapped her self making them both float.

"You said you wanted to fly," Uravity said. "Than I'll take you on the best flight of your life!" 

Uravity activated her star pack. Her star pack was essentially a jetpack that shot out highly pressurized air so she could fly while floating, which she can control with a device on her wrist.

The two flew off high into the air.

Once they got high enough Uravity stopped and Kowai looked on with starry eyes at the sight below her.

She could see the city lights from high above and it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

Uravity let go so Kowai could soak in the sight.

After a few minutes, Kowai said. "It's beautiful." 

Uravity smiled. "Yup. And there's way more to see!"

She grabbed her hand again and rocketed straight down until they got to the same level as the buildings.

The two flew through the city as Kowai admired the sight of the city moving so fast below her.

The two reached a park and Uravity slowly descended closer to the ground until they reached a pond. Then she lowered herself until the tips of their feet touched the water creating a tear in the pond as they flew through with a smile now present on Kowai's face.

The feeling of the air hitting her face and flowing through her face. This was incredible! 

They rose up back into the air Uravity made them twirl in the air.

They flew high up in the air until they saw a plane and Uravity waved at the people on it which Kowai awkwardly did as well.

Afterward, the two flew higher and higher until they went above the clouds. 

If Kowai thought that the city lights were beautiful than this was a sight far above that. 

Here the stars could be seen shining in the night sky while the moon, now looking bigger and brighter than ever, shone brightly above the sea of clouds below. 

"T-this is the best part," Uravity said. "Only bad part is that it's really cold." 

"No," Kowai said, tears coming from her eyes once more except this time from joy. "It's perfect." 

Uravity smiled. She would deal with nausea and cold just a few minutes longer. 

The two said nothing. Kowai just looking at everything she could, taking a mental picture in hopes she would never forget this.

Uravity's face started turning a little green. "S-sorry to cut this short but I can't do this forever."

Kowai looked at her before looking back at the moon and sky, this time with a sad expression. "O-ok."

Uravity sent them down and soon they were once more below the clouds.

The went back to the building Uravity found her on except this time at the bottom.

"Release," Uravity said deactivating her quirk. 

The two stopped floating and their feet touched the floor.

Uravity turned around and immediately vomited.

"Are...are you ok?" Kowai asked.

Uravity managed to stop throwing up and pulled a mint out of her belt before turning back to Kowai.

"Y-yeah. Long flights make me a bit woozy. But enough about me. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

Kowai paused for a second before nodding. "Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much for that! It was the most amazing experience of my life! When I had wings I only flew a little in the park or in my backyard but this was...this was something else."

Uravity smiled. "Good. I know you want to fly again but you don't need to jump off a building. You can become a pilot you know."

"A...pilot," Kowai repeated. She had never really thought about that. Memories of her flight popped into her head. She wanted to see that again...and maybe...if she couldn't fly on her own...becoming a pilot might not be so bad. 

Uravity smiled. "And those friends who abandoned you weren't real friends! You'll find new friends! One's that will stick with you through thick and thin!"

"R-really?" Kowai asked.

Uravity nodded. "Trust me. I know someone who didn't have friends until highschool! And now he's surrounded by them!"

This statement gave her hope. Hope that things were not as bleak as they seemed.

"T-thank you," Kowai said. "For everything." 

Before she even knew what she was doing, she ran into the hero and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Uravity was shocked for a moment before returning the hug.

The two stayed like this for a while before breaking apart.

"Well, I have to go," Uravity said. "Don't tell anyone about this, please! I don't want people asking me for rides!" 

Kowai nodded. "Ok."

The two parted but as Uravity walked away she realized something and ran back.

"Oh, and there's no need to thank me!" Uravity said with a smile. "I'm just doing my job!" 

**And so that was the chapter. The chapters will be short in this fic but I think it should be short. **

**Also, translate the name. It has a hidden meaning.  
**

**Anyway thank you for reading, have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2

Today was another peaceful day at the Sugarman Bakery.

Sugarman himself, Rikido Sato was in the back doing what he loved, baking.

He, unfortunately, didn't get to do it as much as he would like due to his hero work but he made sure to make time for it at least once a week. 

On most days, when the bakery was manned by his employees it was pretty popular. But when Sato was there it became overrun with people all wanting to get a taste of his goods.

Today was no different as his poor cashiers tried their hardest to keep up with the flood of people.

_I really should give them a raise. _Sato thought to himself.

"Hey come back here with that! Thief!" Sato heard someone yell.

His head shot towards the source of the noise to see that a very rough-looking man had pushed down a woman and stole her bag of bread. 

Immediately the man ran as fast as he could and Sato followed, leaping over the counter and running after him.

The man was surprisingly fast, perhaps because of his quirk, and managed to keep up his lead on Sato.

But Sato was a Pro-hero. And while he definitely was not known for his brain he knew how to use it. Eraserhead made sure of that.

He took note of the route the man took. And by the time the man finally lost him. Sato had already figured out his destination.

Every path the man took always had a way back to his bakery. He was trying to lead him in circles so he didn't notice.

Sato ran over to the alleyway that was close to his bakery. He walked in slowly. Not wanting to alarm the man in case he had a dangerous quirk.

He made his way to a corner of the alleyway where it made a turn.

He stuck his head past the wall and there he saw the man.

Along with two children. No older than eight.

"Happy birthday kids." The man said as he passed the bread to the two of them giving them both two loaves each. 

The two looked at each other before turning to there father.

"What about you." One of them asked.

The man shook his head. "It's your birthday. You should-"

Before he could finish what he was saying the two broke their second loaves of bread in half and held it out to their father. 

The father looked at the two before tearing up a little and accepting the two halves. 

Sato looked on as the family ate their bread and slowly, he left.

The next day.

Zetsubo Teki was very nervous.

Yesterday he had stolen bread from the Sugerman bakery and had even been chased down by Sugerman himself.

Normally he would just take food the dumpster of his bakery but yesterday was his children's birthday. He wanted to give them something, anything that was better than garbage.

But he thought that he managed to evade the hero, so you can imagine he was quite shocked when Sugarman came into the alley holding a large box.

"Wait! Please!" Teki begged as his kids hid behind him. "I'm sorry for what I did please don't-"

Before he could finish Sato shoved the box in front of them and took off the lid revealing that it was full of sandwiches.

"I know I'm known for sweets but I thought that these would be more filling." He said.

The family just looked at him in shock for a moment before the children came a little closer.

"Yup this is for you guys," Sato said. 

That was all the motivation the kids needed and they immediately dug in.

Teki was hesitant, however. "Why would you? I stole from you why are you feeding us?" 

Sato smirked. "I may be the owner of a bakery. But I'm first and foremost a hero. And heroes help people in need. Besides, I gave the women some more bread and overall I can afford the loss. Did you see how packed it was yesterday? I can afford to give away some bread and sandwiches. Now did in. You looked starved."

The man just looked at him for a moment, before tearing up and saying "Thank you."

The man joined his children in feasting on the sandwiches.

"So I have an idea," Sato said gaining the man's attention. "My bakery needs some more cashiers. So I was thinking that if we get you cleaned up and if you apologize to that lady. Then I could hire you." 

Teki's eyes went wide and he almost choked on his food. 

"So. Do we have a deal." Sato said extending his hand toward Teki.

Teki swallowed his food and quickly and rapidly shook the man's hand. "Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sato smiled. "Don't worry about it! Just doing my job!"


	3. Chapter 3

Koji Koda better known as Anima was not a particularly popular hero. He wasn't unpopular it's just a lot of people didn't tend to notice him.

And he was fine with this. He didn't particularly like being bothered by the press or swarmed by people anyway. 

One day he was patrolling as he normally does when he spotted trouble.

"S-stop!" A young boy cried.

Bullying.

A little boy, looking about ten, was being beaten up by three other children at around the same age. 

Acting fast Koda walked up the four boys.

The boys looked at him and instantly recognized him as a hero due to his costume, even if they didn't know who he was.

"Carp a pro scram!" One of them said as they all ran away.

"T-thank you." The boy said as Koda helped him off the ground.

"Are you ok?" Koda said. He didn't really like talking but sometimes it was necessary.

"Y-yeah." He said. "Ahhh!"

The boy fell back down to the ground.

Koda looked at the boy, and due to his experience, he knew that there must be something wrong with his ankle.

"Don't stress yourself. I'll carry you home." Koda said.

The boy sniffed. "Ok."

"What's your name?" Koda asked.

"S-Sabishi. Sabishi Tsuiho." He said.

Koda nodded and with no further words he lifted the boy up and the boy gave him directions to his home.

After a small trip, the two had reached the residence of the small boy. 

He knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly.

"Sabishi!" A woman, presumably his mother, cried. "What happened?" 

"I-I got beat up again," Sabishi said quietly. 

"Oh, my poor baby." She said before looking up a Koda. 

"What happened?" Asked a man, presumably his father.

"Oh please take him to get some rest dear." The mother said.

The father nodded and took the boy from Koda and brought him into the house.

The mother bowed. "Thank you so much for bringing him back home safe."

Koda nodded and paused before asking. "Why is he getting picked on?"

She sighed. "His quirk is what people would call...villainous. I would rather not get into details but because of it, the other children tend to either ignore him or treat him badly. And he doesn't even have any friends to stick up for him." 

Koda stood there for a moment contemplating what to do before he suddenly got an idea. 

A few days later.

The doorbell rang at the Tsuiho household.

Sabishi looked up in curiosity as his mother opened the door to revel Koda standing there.

"The hero?" The boy said.

As he was wondering what the hero was doing here a dog walked in next to him. A puppy.

"A puppy!" The boy said.

Koda smiled and said. "Go to him."

The puppy instantly went over to the boy, who immediately started petting it.

The dog seemed to like this and responded by jumping on him and licking his face.

The mother and Koda smiled at the sight.

"Thank you so much for this." The mother said. "It may not be a human but at least it's something."

"It's fine. Animals don't judge based on things like evil quirks. He will protect him." Koda said. 

And so the two smiled as they watched the beginning of a brand new friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

13-year-old Mienai Kurushimi sat under a bridge, weeping silently. 

A few hours ago she had run away from home. She couldn't take it anymore. Being around her classmates, her parents, anyone. She hated being around people. Not because she hated people.

But because even when she was surrounded by people, she was still alone.

Her quirk was called Mute. It made her and everything she did completely silent. She could bang a bunch of pots and pans together or scrape her nails against a chalkboard and no one would hear. She couldn't even speak, she had to use sign language to communicate. 

So as you can imagine, it was very difficult to get people to notice her without literally jumping in front of them.

Her parents might have noticed her if they weren't so busy arguing with each other. They argued about every little thing and of course because of this they never noticed their daughter suffering in silence. 

So she decided to run away. At least now she was just alone instead of being ignored.

But sometimes life can be rather ironic. And today, someone did notice her.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Mienai froze for a second before looking up at where the voice came from. Only to see nothing.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Was she so desperate to feel noticed that she started hallucinating?

"Boop." Said the voice as Mienai felt something touch her nose.

Suddenly a white leotard and a pair of shoes appeared in front of her.

"Hi." Said the feminine voice coming from the clothes. 

Mienai freaked out. She had no idea who this was and she didn't know if she could understand sign language.

Still, she signed anyway. "Who are you." 

"Sign language?" The woman asked. "Wait your not deaf are you? Cause I left my gloves at home."

"No." Mienai signed. "My quirk won't let me make sounds."

"Oh," Toru said. "Well, that sucks." 

Mienai looked at her in surprise. Most people said that her quirk was either weird or neat, showing that they had no idea what having her quirk felt like.

"Yeah, most people don't know the struggles people like us go through to get noticed," Toru said. 

_Is she a mind reader?! _Mienai thought.

"Nope, I'm just really good at reading people," Toru said. "Kinda have to be being a stealth hero and all. My name is Toru Hakakure aka Invisible Girl!" 

"You're a hero?" Mienai signed. 

"Yup," Toru said. "Don't worry if you don't know about me. Most people don't. Hard to get noticed when people can't see you." 

With that one sentence, Mienai felt a connection to her. 

"I imagine it's kinda the same when people can't hear you huh?" Toru asked.

Mienai nodded and signed. "It feels just like being invisible. No one ever sees you."

"And you try to do whatever you can to stick out," Toru said. "But sometimes you just want to stay invisible because you're worried that when people see you, they'll hate you." 

Mienai started to tear up.

"Do you have any friends?" Toru asked.

Mienai shook her head and started sobbing.

"What about family?" Toru asked.

Shakely she signed. "They don't care about me. They just like to argue."

"Oh," Toru said. 

As Mianai cried, Toru sat down beside her.

Toru sighed. "I understand. How hard it is having a quirk like yours. It feels like your a ghost, something that goes unseen and unheard. It feels lonely. You just wish someone would notice you."

Toru brought her hand to the girl's head. "But you probably have it worse than me. You can't shout to get anyone's attention and you have to communicate with sign language which not everyone knows."

Toru enveloped Mienai her into a hug, making her give a silent gasp.

"Back when I was your age I didn't have any friends either," Toru said. "Even though people could see my clothes it was still like they couldn't see me at all. I tried to be as loud as possible to compensate but all that did was make people avoid me even more! But one day. I met people. People who cared about me. And we became friends. After that, I never felt lonely. Because if they didn't see me, they would look for me. What you need is someone like that." 

Toru took her arms off of her and stood up. "So. Want to be friends?"

Mienai looked up at her, hope gleaming in her eyes and with sign language so shaky Toru almost couldn't read it, she said. "Yes."

"Great!" Toru said. "Just so you know I'm holding out my hand so I can help you get up."

Slowly Mienai reached out and tried to take Toru's hand. Only to miss. 

Toru giggled. "Little bit to the left."

Mienai grabbed her hand and Toru pulled her up causing her to go flying into Toru's chest.

Mienai wrapped her arms around Toru and cried silent tears of joy into her chest.

**So I'm going to say that in the future Toru can make her whole outfit invisible. She can manipulate light so it's not impossible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOM!  
**

Screams filled the halls of Gakko middle school, as students filed out of the building. 

Police cars formed circled around the school, trying to make sure that the student who rampaging through the halls, didn't make his way outside.

"You have to let me in!" Said one of the students shouting at the police. 

"Miss. No one gets in until the threat has been neutralized." The police officer responded.

"He's not a threat he's just hurting!" Shouted the girl.

"What's going on here?"

The officer and the girl turned to see Kirishima walking up to them, fully clad in his hero costume.

"Red Riot!" The girl said running over to him.

The office tried to stop her. "You can't just-"

Kirishima held up a hand to stop the man. "Have all the students been evacuated?"

"Uh yes, sir." The officer said. 

"Then let her talk," Kirishima responded. 

"Thank you!" The girl said. "It's my friend! His name is Don Zoko. He's normally such a nice and well-behaved guy!" 

"Ok. Then why is he doing all this?" Kirishima said.

The girl looked down. "Well, …things haven't been going to great with him. His Quirk gives him super-enhanced strength, but it's hard for him to control so he can't really fight anyone without potentially doing permanent damage to them or worse, killing them. And since he can't fight back, some jerks like to target him and pick on him. Normally he's able to take it, but recently his brother died and he's been really upset about it. But those assholes didn't care and picked on him anyway!" 

The girl looked at him with pleading eyes. "He's just really upset. Please. Help him!"

Kirishima looked at her for a moment, before giving her a toothy grin, and patting her on the head. "Don't worry about. Your friend is as good as saved. Now if you excuse me."

And with that Kirishima sprinted into the school building.

It wasn't very hard to find the kid. All Kirishima had to do was follow the sound of things breaking.

He found him in one of the classrooms, breaking down walls and throwing desks through windows.

"GAHHH!" He shouted, destroying a desk.

"Hey, kid!" Kirishima said getting his attention. "You wanna punch something! Punch me!" 

The kid did just that, quickly charging at Kirishima and punching his hardened body.

Kirishima didn't budge. _Wow, I actually felt that. This kid is really strong.  
_

__"RAH! GAH! AHHH!" The kid screamed as he let out all of his rages and pent up anger. 

He just kept punching and kicking at Kirishima, but the hero did nothing but defend himself.

Two hours later

"Gah! Rah!" Don was panting now. Exhausted from hours of nonstop attacking. 

Kirishima, on the other hand, was fine. He had a few cracks in him but otherwise, he was unaffected. 

Don threw a few more weak punches at him, before collapsing.

Kirishima caught the kid in his arms.

All the fight drained from him, as his anger turned to sadness, and he started crying.

"It's ok," Kirishima said. "Just let it all out, buddy." 

After a few minutes, the kid's sobs quieted. 

"I-I'm sorry," Don said. "I-I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to apologize to me, bro. You should probably apologize to your friend though. She was really worried about you...you should probably also apologized to the school for all the destruction...and all the other students for scaring the pants off them." Kirishima said. 

"I'm in big trouble." Don sighed. "God, now my parents are gonna have to pay for all this and I'll have to find a new school. Oh, who am I kidding. I'm probably going to jail." 

"Hey, calm down," Kirishima said, shaking his head. "Listen, what you did was not ok...but I understand why you did it. Ground Zero likes to blow stuff up when he's upset too, but he doesn't destroy anything too expensive and he doesn't hurt anyone...anymore...most of the time. Anyway. Not being able to release all that pent up anger must suck. So. I'm going to help you and your folks out with all the legal stuff." 

Don looked at him hopefully. "Really?! How?!"

"I have friends in high places. And I know if I ask they'll help." Kirishima said. "But you gotta promise me something."

"Yes. Anything!" Don said.

"You have to help me, help you make sure this doesn't happen again," Kirishima said. "We can get you some therapy, maybe a specialized punching bag. I don't know. I'll ask Hatsumi." 

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Don said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Kirishima responded. "But also your under arrest." 

Don nodded. "Its... it's ok. Thank so much for helping me Mr. Red Riot sir." 

"It's just Red Riot. And don't worry about. It's just what heroes do."

I just want to say, this gets updated on a whim. Basically, whenever I get an idea for this I write it down and publish it. No sooner, no later. 


End file.
